


Taleian Resin

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, sex under the influence, space weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Shiro and the Paladins get stoned, and then Lotor shows up and it all gets so muchbetter.





	Taleian Resin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [Salt_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen) and [LegendofCarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl) for helping me iron this out!
> 
> This fic brings up a few moral/ethical questions about drug use and responsibility, Shiro's role as a role model/adult, the various issues that come with having sex while under the influence of drugs, especially for the first time. I am going to deal with exactly ZERO of these questions because this fic is just meant to be a bit of sexy fun :)
> 
> If you like it please comment!

 

* * *

 

Shiro was walking back to his room from the training deck when he smelled it wafting through the corridors—sharp and smoky, oddly sweet, unmistakable. Marijuana.

“Well shit,” he muttered, stopping uncertainly. He was tired, he wanted to change out of his training tank and sweatpants and get some sleep, but-

But he couldn’t just stand by while this was happening. He followed his nose until he heard the muffled conversation and quiet giggling, until he was standing at the door of the mess hall to see Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith sitting at the comfortable round couch seat around the coffee table- passing around a joint.

They scrambled to hide it when they saw him, blushing as they realized they were busted.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance said awkwardly. “Uh, this isn’t what it looks like?”

“It looks like you’re smoking weed,” he said slowly.

“Aw, Shiro-” Hunk said, looking down and rubbing the back of his head. Pidge looked mortified while Keith just crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m really disappointed in you guys,” Shiro said, shaking his head as he walked over to them. “Really disappointed,” he repeated. “Hand it over.”

Lance looked like he was about to die on the spot as he offered the still-smoking joint to him.

Shiro took it and sat down, draping his left arm over the back of the sofa as he brought the joint up to his lips to take a deep drag, wincing a little at the sharp burn of it down his throat. It wasn’t the best quality, but it had been so long that even that was enough to give him a light buzz and he sighed, closing his eyes as he sank back against the cushions. “So disappointed you didn’t think to share with me. I mean—that’s just rude.”

Keith snorted at the shocked expressions of the others as Shiro took another hit. Damn, he’d forgotten how good this felt. His tense muscles unknotted and his mind felt floaty, soft around the edges. He’d missed this.

He opened his eyes to see them all staring at him and grinned as he passed the joint over to Hunk. “Where did you even get weed?”

“Space mall,” Keith said with a shrug. “One of the Unilu stalls was selling stems and seeds, they thought the buds were trash. We offered to take it off their hands.”

“Well shit,” Shiro said. “Space weed. Everything I ever wanted from being a space explorer. Well, that and-” he broke off before he could say it, say- _sex with aliens_. It was true, but he wasn’t high enough to say it out loud- not yet at least. “You know, saving the universe, whatever,” he covered, waving his hand vaguely.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk seemed speechless but Keith grinned at him knowingly.

“Remember that time we got high and ended up buying like three cases of frozen french fries?” Keith asked.

“Shit!” Shiro laughed in surprise. “Oh man, Adam was _pissed_. They all went bad, anyway—there wasn’t enough room in the freezer.”

“Wow,” Lance said. “I had no idea you were-”

“So cool,” Hunk breathed out.

“I’m the coolest, obviously,” Shiro said. “Drugs are bad though and you shouldn’t ever do them, just so that’s out there.” Keith was passing him the joint again and he took another drag, savoring the smoke in his mouth, his lungs, holding it in. Except then Lance’s eyes widened in alarm and Shiro straightened and turned to see _Lotor_ standing in the doorway, staring at them.

“Apologies,” he said stiffly. “I just wanted to get a glass of water, I didn’t mean to… interrupt.”

He looked so tense and upright, and Shiro wondered what it would be like to see him laugh, to smile—not a twisted knowing smirk, not some kind of vaguely threatening showing of teeth, but to _smile,_ for real.

“Hey,” Shiro said, more warmly than he’d meant to. “You’re not interrupting. Do you want to join us?” He held the joint out towards Lotor.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Lotor said, and it wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either.

“You wouldn’t be imposing,” Shiro said, even more sure now that this was an amazing idea. If there was anyone who needed to just relax and mellow out, it was definitely Lotor. “Come on,” he said, gesturing for him to come closer, “really.”

“Are you sure?” Lotor asked. He took a half step forward and it felt like victory.

“Yeah,” Shiro said. “Yeah, I’m sure. It’s cool. Right guys?”

The others muttered something noncommittal but Shiro couldn’t look away from Lotor, slowly walking over.

“Come sit,” Shiro said, motioning to the empty spot on the couch next to him, “there’s room.”

Lotor sat, and when Shiro handed him the joint he took it delicately, frowning as he sniffed it. Shiro wondered if he’d ever smoked before, done any sort of drugs. He was always so- _controlled._ Did he ever just let loose and relax?

“Hey!” Lance cried out when Lotor stubbed out the joint and flicked it elegantly into the trash can nearby.

“I wouldn’t smoke that garbage if you paid me a million GAC,” he said before pulling out a small case from some hidden pocket. He opened it to reveal seven faintly glowing vials and set it down on the table.

“Holy crap,” Pidge muttered.

“Am I correct in assuming humans are warm-blooded, carbon-based lifeforms?” Lotor asked, looking up at Shiro.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, grinning with excitement now. This had been an amazing idea, this was going to be amazing.

“This one, then,” Lotor said, picking out a vial of something that looked kind of like weed but bright red and glittering.

“Holy shit, you’ve got a serious stash there,” Hunk said.

“Most of it is therapeutic,” Lotor said dismissively.

“I can’t believe you do _drugs_ ,” Keith said.

“How else did you think I managed to make it through the sheer mind-numbing boredom of your hamfisted interrogation?” Lotor asked.

Shiro laughed in delight, watching as Lotor reached for the rolling papers still laying out on the table and expertly rolled a fresh joint. For some reason he couldn’t look away as Lotor licked the edge of the paper, couldn’t help staring at his _tongue_ , red and slick.

Lotor finished and brought the joint up to his lips before snapping his gloved fingers. There was a small spark and the end of the joint lit up, glowing brighter as Lotor inhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat, still breathing in. When he finally pulled the joint away from his lips he paused for a long moment, and then exhaled a thin stream of thick blue smoke that sank heavily to the ground. It smelled sweet and oddly fresh, like baked apples and cinnamon, spice and pine.

When he opened his eyes his pupils were blown and he seemed relaxed in a way Shiro had never seen him. He took another hit before offering the joint to Shiro beside him.

“Easy,” Lotor murmured, his voice rich and deep. He smiled, warm and open and at ease, and Shiro couldn’t breathe. It was everything he’d wanted to see, it was beautiful. He was beautiful. “It’s probably stronger than what you’re used to. Just take a little for now, just to try it.”

“Alright,” Shiro said and tried not to shiver when their fingers brushed together.

“Are you sure we should be doing alien drugs?” Lance asked nervously.

“I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t be,” Shiro said with a grin. “I’ll be the guinea pig and let you know how it goes.”

He brought the joint up to his lips and tried not to think about the fact that _Lotor’s lips_ had just been there. The smoke was oddly cool, sweet and spicy. It was delicious and he probably took more than he should have, and as he exhaled the effect slowly stole over him. His body felt heavy and the lights seemed darker somehow although he could still see perfectly. His skin was tingling and he felt warm all over.

“Woah,” he said, raising his Galra hand and flexing his fingers. He could see faint glowing lines flowing through it like veins, and when he looked up he saw Lotor was glowing too.

“You ok?” Keith asked and for some reason that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

Shiro laughed and it felt amazing. He felt like he was full of light and air, he felt like he was a glass of champagne, gold and bubbling.

“Yeah,” he sighed. His limbs felt so heavy it was all he could do to hand the joint off to Hunk. “I think I took too much, though,” he said as he slid down and let his head fall back, draping his arms over the back of the couch. His left arm ended up behind Lotor’s back and Lotor’s hair brushed against his skin and it was silky and cool and Shiro didn’t think too hard about what he was doing as he ran his fingers through it.

“Woah,” he whispered. He was mesmerized as he watched Lotor’s hair slipping over his fingers like water and electricity, like a whisper, like cashmere and a warm embrace from a lover after years spent apart, like the moon and the stars.

“The moon and the stars? Really?” Lotor asked, and his eyes were crinkling at the corners as he smiled and it was amazing.

“How much of that did I just say out loud?” Shiro asked. At the back of his mind he thought maybe he should feel embarrassed, but he just felt too good to manage it.

“Geez, how much more was there?” Lance muttered.

“ _Volumes_ ,” Shiro breathed out. “I’m a library. My shelves are full and every book is singing poetry.”

“Ok, so don’t take as much as Shiro, got it,” Hunk said before taking a hit. “Woah,” he said before handing it off.

They all seemed so far away and Shiro could only focus on Lotor and pushing his fingers through his hair and why was he still doing that? Maybe he should stop, but he didn’t want to and Lotor didn’t seem to mind.

“What is that stuff?” he asked, and he probably should have asked that before smoking it. His tongue and throat felt numb and for some reason there was so much spit in his mouth. He swallowed and everything tasted sweet, the air was juicy around him and his heartbeat sounded like music.

“Taleian Resin,” Lotor said and Shiro leaned helplessly towards his voice, rich like chocolate, settling over him like a thick blanket. “Technically it’s a by-product of a type of Olkari bio fuel.”

“No way, we’re smoking jet fuel?” Keith asked before giggling.

“Jet fuel leftovers, you might say,” Lotor said with a grin. “It’s the worst-kept secret in the universe. I can assure you, the Olkari do brisk trade in the substance, it’s their most lucrative export.”

“What about the others,” Shiro said, pulling himself away from Lotor just long enough to reach over to the case still standing open on the table. One of the vials was glowing almost too brightly to look at now, and he winced as he looked back at Lotor.

“This one is almost pure quintessence,” Lotor said, pointing to the brightest vial. “Not really a drug, so much as… a way to enhance the others. This one is pollen from the Vishtar Blossom, it only grows on one planet and is cultivated once every ten deca-phoebs-”

He kept talking and every word felt like the ringing of a golden bell and the brush of silk and feathers against Shiro’s skin and he leaned closer, sinking his hand back into Lotor’s hair. The joint had made it back to him by then and Lotor puffed on it thoughtfully as he talked, telling some story about… something. A missing shipment, a disgruntled Unilu, a crash landing.

He made an expansive gesture with his hands and the others were laughing but Shiro wasn’t sure what about anymore, he was taken by the way Lotor’s lips glistened as he spoke and pulled on the joint, the way the blue smoke sank and swirled around him, wreathing him in a mantle like he was a mythical creature made of dreams and mist, summoned through some ancient spell.

“Would you care for another?” Lotor asked, offering him the now almost spent joint.

“Yeah, ok,” Shiro sighed, and took a small hit. Colors sharpened and everything was beautiful, Lotor most of all, sitting so close that Shiro could see the way the heat of his body dissipated into thin air. The dim overhead lighting caressed his face the way Shiro wanted to, curving around him and cradling him gently, washing over him like honey and cream.

“I’ll take one more,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.

“No, you’re too small,” Lotor said firmly. “Hunk may have more if he wishes, but the rest of you are cut off.”

“Nah,” Hunk said, waving his hand. “I’m good, I feel… fizzy.”

Fizzy—that was a good way of describing it. Lotor pulled what was left of the joint out of Shiro’s slack fingers and finished it before stubbing it out.

“Mmm,” Shiro hummed happily, totally loose and boneless. Everything was amazing. He looked up at Lotor and- and he had to stop thinking because he couldn’t be sure how many of his thoughts he was actually saying out loud. It was surprisingly easy to manage, his senses were so full of Lotor’s voice, his hair running through Shiro’s fingers, the warmth of his body where their thighs were pressed together, that there wasn’t much room for anything else anyway.

“Well,” Shiro said at last, forcing himself to straighten a little. “Not that this hasn’t been fun, but I think I’ve gotta get to bed now.” He let his hand fall from Lotor’s hair and drift down his arm before he pulled himself together. “Only, I feel a little fizzy. Would you mind walking me back to my room?” he asked, looking into Lotor’s eyes.

Lotor looked at him for what felt like a very long time before smiling and inclining his head slightly. “Certainly,” he said and stood, offering his hand. Shiro took it and had to suppress a full body shudder. “Easy,” Lotor murmured.

“I’m fine,” Shiro said with a wide smile. He was so much more than fine, he was swimming in a warm sunlit pool in the summertime and there were flowers in the water and Lotor was _holding his hand_.

“Good night, Paladins,” Lotor said, still so impossibly polite and composed. “I trust you’ll take care of each other and ensure you all get to bed safely.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, and his eyes were glittering like jewels. “Take care of Shiro.”

“Of course,” Lotor said and Shiro laughed.

“Night!” he managed, waving vaguely in their direction and they were walking through the halls and Lotor’s hand was pressed to his lower back like a brand. The halls were endless and then they ended and Shiro wished they hadn’t, because now Lotor was going to go away and he really, really didn’t want him to.

“Here you are,” Lotor said.

“Here I am,” Shiro said. “Come inside.”

Lotor didn’t seem surprised. “I don’t think that would be wise,” he said carefully but Shiro could see the way his pupils widened and a blush bloomed over his cheeks like a flower opening up for the sun. He smelled like flowers too, flowers and smoke and musk and honey, contradictions and questions that shivered over Shiro’s skin.

“You want to,” Shiro whispered. “I want you to. Come inside.”

He reached out and took Lotor’s hand, not waiting for an answer, and led him inside his room. He turned as soon as the door closed behind them and took Lotor’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss and there were fireworks going off inside his heart and Lotor’s hair over the backs of his fingers was cool rain and he felt like he was kissing a thunderstorm.

Shiro inhaled sharply as he stepped backwards, pulling Lotor with him, leading him over to the bed. He sank to the sheets with a groan, looking up at Lotor standing over him. The air was thick with anticipation and if Lotor didn’t do something soon Shiro would die on the spot probably, suffocate in his desire and burn up in the wanton flames of it.

But Lotor was moving, taking off his gloves and undoing the clasps of his armor and letting the pieces fall to the ground until he was just in a thin flightsuit and finally coming closer. Shiro moaned at the feeling of Lotor on top of him, in his arms, heavy and warm and relaxed and smiling and they kissed again, languid and easy, like they’d been lovers for years and knew just how to do it- how to fit together.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lotor moaned and suddenly Shiro realized he wasn’t quite as composed as he’d been pretending to be but it was only now, here, that he’d started to feel safe enough to drop his walls and the knowledge surged through him like fire in his veins.

“Yeah,” he said, running his hands through Lotor’s hair, cradling the back of his head like he was something rare and precious. “I want to drown in you,” he whispered. “I want to be buried alive in the way you taste, the way you smell. You feel like a wildfire and I want you to burn me down.”

“Shiro,” Lotor said, his voice so low it was nearly a growl.

“I want you,” Shiro said, letting his hands drift down Lotor’s back and to his ass, gripping tight. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Lotor laughed and the sound of it was so much more wild and beautiful than anything Shiro could have ever imagined.

“Generally I prefer it the other way around,” Lotor said. “That is- if you’re… amenable.”

Shiro laughed at the sheer ridiculous implication of it- that he wouldn’t want Lotor in any and every way possible.

He was a mountain range and Shiro wanted to scale him, explore him, plant a flag and leave his mark so everyone would know- he’d been here. He turned, pushing Lotor down and climbing on top. He kissed him until they were both gasping and Lotor’s hands sliding up under his tanktop were hotter than a thousand stars and he was scalded and all he wanted was more and more and _everything_.

“How do I get this off?” Shiro asked, running his hands over Lotor’s flightsuit.

“Here,” Lotor said, taking Shiro’s left hand to bring it up to his neck and a small hidden catch. Shiro opened it and the suit parted and he slipped a finger inside and shivered at the feeling of Lotor’s bare skin just below, velvet and silk, sunshine and fresh air. There wasn’t a zipper, or buttons, he had no idea how the suit was held together, but as he slipped his finger down the hidden seam the fabric simply fell open and it was so easy to push it back, away.

Lotor was glowing brighter now that his skin was bare and Shiro stroked his chest reverently.

“Woah,” he whispered and Lotor laughed and sat up a little so he could pull his arms out of his sleeves and then took the hem of Shiro’s tanktop to push it up and off.

Shiro ran his hands down Lotor’s chest, marveling at the faint scars marking his body like a hidden map. He followed it with his fingers, his tongue, lingering at every intersection but not to ask for directions, and Lotor was shivering under him, quaking and moaning and grabbing his shoulders and he had no idea Lotor could be so unrestrained. He wanted to unwind him like a spool of thread, strip back all the layers until he got to the burning golden core inside and then he wanted to wrap himself around it and stay forever.

Lotor was a temple and Shiro wanted to place offerings of jewels and incense at his altar, drop to his knees in supplication for any blessings he may grant.

“An ancient temple, perhaps,” Lotor said with a soft laugh. “Full of cobwebs and dust and cold silence.”

“ _No_ ,” Shiro said vehemently. “No- you’re a temple full of flowers and light, myrrh and sweet wine.” He slipped his fingers under Lotor’s flightsuit, bunched up around his hips, and pulled it down and off. He hardly dared to breathe as he stared at Lotor’s hard cock, stiff and proud, leaking clear fluid and making such a glorious mess over his thighs, the sheets.

“Take that off,” Lotor ordered and Shiro stumbled back to pull off his pants, watching as Lotor stroked himself, coating his fingers in the slick fluid leaking from his cock before he pushed them down, lower, inside himself. He threw his head back and sighed and the sound of it echoed through Shiro’s ears like a gale through a lush rainforest and there was a waterfall rushing in the distance and he bent to push Lotor’s fingers away, replacing them with his own.

“You’re a feast,” Shiro said and Lotor laughed in delight, low and breathy as he let his legs fall open wider and arched up into Shiro’s touch.

“I thought I was a temple, and you were a library,” he said, his eyes glowing in the darkened room like hot coals, like the dawn first lighting the sky after a long cold night.

“We’re a lot of things, you and I,” Shiro said with a smile, pumping his fingers into him gently but firmly, opening him up and making him sigh and gasp with pleasure. He wanted Lotor to feel just as good as he did, just as wanted and owned and taken and lost, burned and soothed. “Do you think there’s enough room in your temple for all my books?”

“If that’s a roundabout way of asking if I’m ready for you, the answer is yes.”

Shiro shivered as he pulled his fingers free and moved up to kiss Lotor, taking his lips, staking a claim. He lined up his cock and then he was pushing inside and the tight heat was nearly too much for him. There were tendrils of fire wrapping around him, into him, pulling him closer, and Lotor gasped in shocked pleasure and he wasn’t controlled at all anymore, wasn’t composed.

“Oh,” Shiro shuddered as Lotor wrapped his legs around his hips to pull him in and his arms around Shiro’s shoulders to hold him steady.

“ _Oh,”_ Shiro moaned when Lotor tilted his hips up and started moving with him, into his thrusts. Shiro slipped his arm down under Lotor’s waist, angling him up even higher, and Lotor cried out loudly like he didn’t care if anyone heard, like he wanted them to. Shiro’s heartbeat was loud in his ears and it was the rhythmic pounding of drums, a forbidden ritual that left him breathless.

Lotor was clutching at him, moaning like a wild thing, and it was all Shiro could do to keep going instead of just- losing control, losing himself. Everything was slick and hot and easy, the slide of their bodies against each other was unrelenting and endless and Shiro was dizzy with it, with the smell of Lotor like spice and music and smoke, like a storm rising and threatening to overwhelm him.

“Shiro-” Lotor gasped and tightened his hands, digging his claws into Shiro’s back.

The shocking pain of it felt like a bell tolling, like an electric shock that raged through him and made his hips stutter helplessly and he sped up despite himself. He was running through a dark and misty forest, chasing something beautiful that was always just out of arm's reach except it wasn’t- it was right here, Lotor was right here.

“Shiro I’m close, please, please-”

“Yes,” Shiro growled, bending to press hot sacred kisses to Lotor’s neck, breathing hard against his skin. There were fireworks going off inside him again but not a decorative bloom of sparks, it was an _explosion_ in black and silver and orange and purple, a volcano and a tidal wave all at once.

Lotor cried out, loud and desperate. His body arched up like a bow and Shiro shut his eyes at the impossible intensity of it all, at the waves of pleasure rocking his foundation and washing him away until he was nothing but a quivering pile of sea glass glittering faintly in the lapping waves and gentle golden sunshine, a devastated ruin.

He sighed as he felt Lotor’s hands smoothing over his back, soothing his trembling, and finally managed to pull back and collapse to the sheets beside him.

“My books were taken by a typhoon,” he breathed out, fighting to bring the world back into focus.

Lotor laughed, surprised and joyful and wild, and buried his face against Shiro’s shoulder. They lay together for a while, quiet and peaceful like a sunrise, and then Lotor sat up and made to move away.

“Don’t go,” Shiro said, grabbing for his wrist.

Lotor looked down at him fondly as he pushed his mussed hair out of his face. “I’m just going to clean up a bit,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” Shiro breathed out with a smile and loosened his fingers so Lotor could slip away. As he waited he watched the sparks swirling in the air above, forming constellations and nebulae only to dissipate before reforming into something new and even more wonderful.

“Are you alright?” Lotor asked when he returned to climb back into bed.

“Yes,” Shiro said. “Yes, I’m so much more than alright.”

Lotor ducked his head but not before Shiro saw him smile, and Shiro pulled him over to lie on his chest so he could stroke his hair again, silky and cool like the stars and the moon.

 

* * *

 

Shiro startled awake at the sound of his alarm clock and groaned as he turned to shut it off by pure muscle memory. And then there was a giant hand on his back shoving him roughly to the sheets and he gasped in shock. He turned his head to see Lotor sitting up and looming over him, holding his sword in a white-knuckled grip as he scanned the room with suspicion.

“It’s alright,” Shiro said, “it was just my alarm.”

“What does it mean?” Lotor asked. “Are we in danger?”

Shiro bit his lip to hold back a surprised laugh. “No, it just means- it means it’s time to wake up. This is usually when I get up for my morning run.”

“At five in the morning?” Lotor asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Shiro said with a grin. “Where have you been keeping that?” he asked, looking at the sword.

Some of the tension left Lotor’s shoulders and he did something to make the sword fold up so it was just a hilt. “Close at hand,” he said, like it should have been obvious.

“Sorry,” Shiro said. “I should have turned it off, but there was kind of a lot going on last night.”

Lotor blushed and looked away. “Perhaps it’s just as well,” he said quietly. “I’d better return to my own room before anyone catches me here.”

He moved back and Shiro turned around to look at him. He was glorious and powerful and he still smelled like honey and smoke. Shiro reached out run his fingers through his hair and it was silky and cool, just like he remembered.

“Can I tempt you to stay?” he asked and Lotor froze, looking down at him with uncertainty. “We’re both awake anyway, we could do all the things we didn’t get to last night.”

“You’d want that?” Lotor asked.

“Of course,” Shiro said. “Of course I would, I do.”

“Should I…” Lotor started slowly. “Do you want me to get the-”

“I don’t need drugs to want you,” Shiro said, taking his hand and drawing him gently back down to the bed. “Don’t get me wrong, it was fun,” he said with a grin and gloried in the warmth of Lotor’s smile, easy and relaxed now because he was happy, not because he was high. “But I don’t need to be fucked up on jet fuel to want to worship at your temple.”

Lotor laughed and it was even more beautiful now than it had been the previous night. It wasn’t bells ringing or the rushing of a mountain stream, it was just a laugh and it was just Lotor and it was amazing.

He pressed a kiss to Lotor’s lips and maybe it was a little more awkward than the night before, more sloppy. But it was _real._ Lotor wrapped his arms around him and he was warm and strong and heavy and Shiro’s mind was swimming with it already.

“How much time do we have?” Lotor asked.

“As much as we want,” Shiro said, smiling as he pulled him back down.

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
